Changed Your Mind Yet?
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Taylor and her family have moved to La Push and run unknowingly into a pack of wolves... Previously on my 'Kathrine x' account please read and review **Embry Imprint Story**
1. Chapter 1

Taylor and her family have moved to La Push and run unknowingly into a pack of wolves...

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight, just Taylor and her family. And by the way everyone IS American but I'm not going to stop saying mum.

Previously on my Kathrine x account.

* * *

I can't believe my mum and dad are making us move, and to somewhere I've never even heard of. La Push. I mean that's the most stupid name I've ever heard. We have spent the last two weeks packing and tomorrow we're leaving.

We as in my mum, dad, my two adoptive brothers, and two adoptive sisters. I am the only biological child of my parents and they adopted Jason, Daniel, Chrissy and Beth. It's all very confusing.

"Taylor! Have you got your bag packed?!" Mum shouted up to me.

"YES, apart from the clothes from today and tomorrow!" I shouted back.

"OK, good!" I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. Four year old Beth skipped in, grinning and in her pyjamas.

"Hey Beth, what's up?"

"I get to stay up late tonight!" She said gleefully.

"Wow that's great, are you sure you won't be too tired for tomorrow?" She shook her head, "Are you excited about moving?" She nodded vigorously, at least somebody is. She sat down next to me on my sleeping bag. All of our furniture had all ready been taken to the new house so all we had were sleeping bags to sleep in. Great joy. Beth leant on me and I gave her a hug.

"I am going to miss Abi, Claire and Cate though." She said after a moment.

"Oh I know you will, we're all going to miss our friends, but we'll make new friends. Promise." I reassured her, she'd obviously been worrying about this for a while.

"OK!" She said cheerfully, bouncing up and running to the door. It doesn't take much to cheer her up.

I wandered downstairs after a while, as I was going crazy just staring at my empty walls. I went into the living room where mum, dad and Beth were sat on cushions, watching the little telly that they had saved from packing.

"Are you joining us?" Mum asked, because I was just sort of hovering.

"Erm, don't think so I think I'm going to stay with Chrissy for a bit."

"OK, will you take Beth to bed then please." Beth was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Sure." I held out my hand to Beth and she got up slowly, "Have you brushed your teeth?" She nodded. We climbed up the stairs and I sent Beth to the toilet. She came out a moment later and I led her to her room.

"Nighty night Beth." I kissed the top of her head, pulled the covers over her and put her little light on. As I neared her door I heard a mumbled 'night' and I turned her big light off.

I walked across the hall and knocked on Chrissy's door.

"Come in." Sixteen year old Chrissy called. She was on my and hers laptop.

"Hey Tay." Only my family can call me Tay, one person once made that mistake. They didn't do it again.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just seriously bored, what you doing?"

"Just talking to Sammy, I'm really going to miss her." Sammy was her best friend, I was there when she told her she was leaving. It broke my heart seeing them both, that was only the second time I had ever seen Chrissy cry. I just did what I did with Beth, gave her a hug.

"I know no one will ever take Sammy's place, but you will make new friends and you will always keep in touch with her."

"Thanks." Came Chrissy's choked voice. Sammy signed off MSN so Chrissy shut down the laptop.

"So what do you think about _La Push _then?" Asked Chrissy, she obviously felt the same way as me.

"Stupid name, too far away but got a beach so fair enough." She laughed and nodded.

"I was just looking it up on the laptop, it apparently rains a lot. But the school seems OK and there's a big town nearby with good shops."

That's one of the things we have in common. Shopping. I found that out on my tenth birthday a week after she was adopted. Mum was taking me out for a treat for my birthday and she asked Chrissy to come. If you think that eight year olds can't be shopaholics, you're wrong. Her ninth birthday was a week later and we did the same thing.

I stayed in Chrissy's room until I decided that it was time I went to bed, or sleeping bag.

"Nighty night Chrissy." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Night."

"Taylor, WAKE UP!" Came the dulcet tones of mum early the next morning. And when I say early, I mean early. Six forty-five. That's just mean. I dragged myself up and into the shower, in our shared bathroom. There's seven of us and we only have one bathroom. Well hopefully that's changed at the new house, we don't actually know yet. Stupid parents and their 'nice surprises'.

I got out of the shower, hair dripping wet, pulled my dressing gown on and brushed my teeth. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Taylor! Are you done yet?! You've been in there ages!" Whined seventeen year old Daniel.

"I've been in here for TEN minutes!" I shouted back. Daniel, Jason and I are all the same age and unfortunately, at times, the same year.

"Yeah well – so?! It's my turn!"

"You should've got up earlier!" But I still went opened the door and went back to my room.

"Thank you." He said in a sing-songy voice. He was my first adoptive brother and was adopted when we were five. Jason was adopted when we were seven and Beth when I was fifteen.

I got dressed into grey jeans and powder blue jumper then went downstairs to get some cereal.

"Morning love." Mum said I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, where's dad?" I asked, putting some cereal into a plastic bowl.

"He's just doing a last sweep of the house."

An hour later everyone was ready and all of our friends had gathered to wave us off. I didn't really have a best friend here because I usually stayed with Daniel and Jason, but I would miss Caroline. We all gave everyone hugs and climbed into our Audi SUV and twisted in our seats to wave goodbye. Chrissy had tears running down her face and Daniel gave her a hug.

We were driving for nearly two hours when dad pointed to a sign.

"Look, 'welcome to Forks', we're nearly there twenty minutes tops." He said. I had read about Forks and what I was seeing now didn't really fit in with what I had read about this quiet little town.

"Dad is that a Mercedes?" I asked

"It definitely looks like it." We drove past it and Beth saw it for the first time.

"That's a pretty car, I want that car. Daddy will you buy me that car?"

"I wish I could honey." At that moment a man got out of it. He looked late twenties, had pale skin and was stunningly handsome. He also had a smile on his face like he had just heard a particularly funny joke.

"I'm going to get one of those cars when I'm older." Said Beth proudly, making us all laugh.

Fifteen minutes later mum excitedly pointed to another sign.

"Look we're in La Push!" Dad and Beth cheered but the rest of us, minus mum, stayed silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor and her family have moved to La Push and run unknowingly into a pack of wolves...

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight, just Taylor and her family.

* * *

"_Look we're in La Push!" Dad and Beth cheered but the rest of us, minus mum, stayed silent._

We drove up to a house that had a car waiting outside. A man jumped down as he saw our car and ran towards us. Dad parked in the driveway and opened his door. The rest of us got out too and Beth was dancing on the spot.

"Taylor, Taylor I need the toilet." She whispered. The man looked at her with an 'aww bless her' look on his face.

"Good morning, I am Jeff Peters I am here to give you the keys and to make sure you are satisfied with everything."

"Good morning Mr Peters, that is great not to sound rude but could you possibly open the door because my sister needs the toilet." Mum and dad smiled at me when Jeff looked confused, but he still handed me the key.

"Thank you, come on Beth." Beth and I headed towards the door and I unlocked. We went in but not before I heard mum speaking to Jeff.

"Don't look so worried Mr Peters, she does that to everyone." I smiled and carried on up the stairs. The first and second door on the left was a bedroom and so was the first on the right. The bathroom turned out to be the second door on the right.

"Go on Beth I'll be right out here." She nodded. It was a strange house and she didn't like to be left on her own. A minute later the toilet flushed and the taps ran. She came out looking a lot calmer and took my hand. We went down the stairs and found the adults in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil. Jason, Daniel and Chrissy were sat on one of the plastic covered sofas.

Twenty minutes later Jeff left and mum and dad joined us and sat with me and Beth on the other sofa.

"So what do you think?" Mum asked.

"Well the living room's nice." Said Jason.

"Ha ha OK then, we'll go and pick our rooms then." She said. We got up and headed up the stairs.

"OK, remember how we didn't tell you anything about the house because we wanted it to be a surprise?" Mum started. We nodded, "Well the surprise is no one has to share a room that means Beth, Jason, Daniel, you all get your own rooms." They looked at each other in glee. Beth had been sharing with mum and dad and Jason and Daniel had been sharing with each other. They all started shouting their thanks.

"So this is a six bedroom house?." I asked.

"Not originally, it used to be a three roomed house but we've been having it changed. The attic is now spilt up into three bedrooms and a bathroom and we had the second living room made smaller so we could have a small toilet downstairs." Explained dad. He pointed to some stairs on the landing, "They lead to the attic rooms, I think that me, mum, Jason and Daniel should have those rooms, and you girls can have the rooms on this landing. Does that sound fair?"

"Definitely." Mum said, "So we'll go and pick our rooms up there and leave you to settle in, Beth's room is the first on the right, Chrissy yours is the second on the right and Taylor yours is obviously the one left." We smiled at her and they went up the stairs.

Beth opened the first door on our right and there was a fair sized room with honey coloured walls. Chrissy opened the second door and saw a big lilac room at the same time I opened my door and saw a slightly bigger sky blue room. Mum and dad didn't give me the biggest room because I'm their real daughter; they gave it to me because I'm the oldest. We all learnt that years ago. I'm the oldest out of all of us even if it is only by a couple of months.

When we were packing mum told us to put our favourite colours on the boxes and I guess now we know why. All of my boxes were on the floor next to the bed. I unpacked my clothes and put them in my drawers and wardrobe. Ten minutes later someone knocked on my door. Chrissy walked in without waiting for an answer and joined me looking out of my window.

"Bit of a boring view." She commented. My window overlooked some houses and a little park **(AN I don't know if there is actually a park but there is now)**.

"Hmm, but at least we know there's somewhere where we can take Beth, Jason and Daniel." I said making her laugh.

"I've unpacked most of my stuff, do you want to see if Beth needs any help?"

"Sure." We went into the room opposite and saw Beth sat on her window seat looking at the garden.

"Beth, do you want some help?" I asked.

"Yeah please. If you don't mind."

"Course we don't." Chrissy said. Together they managed to unpack everything fairly quickly, then we picked up Beth's mattress - well Chrissy and I did, we just let Beth pretend that she was helping – and then placed it on the bed frame. Mum knocked on the open door with a bundle of bedclothes.

"I was just coming to help with that but I can see I don't need to, Chrissy, Taylor could you go and sort out your beds please?"

"Course." I said as I followed Chrissy into my room. We placed my mattress on the frame, put the sheets, covers and pillows on then did the same with Chrissy's bed.

"Taylor! Chrissy!" We looked up at the sound of Jason's voice as he came thundering down the attic stairs.

"We're in Chrissy's room!" I called back.

"Which one's that!"

"The one we're in!" I added in an undertone, "Idiot."

"Oh right well we need some emergency supplies, anyone fancy a trip to find the local shop?"

"I need to finish packing though." Whined Chrissy.

"Me too, but who cares, I'll come."

"Yey, Daniel's being boring and not coming either, so come on Tay."

"OK, give me a sec."

"Why?"

"Because I need the toilet." He pulled a face like I knew he would and I escaped from the room.

"OK, I'm ready!" I called, I grabbed a jacket from my door and ran downstairs, where Jason was tapping his foot.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Jay." I pushed him away and opened the front door, which he then pushed me through.

We carried on pushing and hitting each other for about five minutes as we were walking until I stopped suddenly.

"Do you have any idea where the shop is?" He just looked at me blankly.

"Nope."

"Do you think we should ask someone?"

"Probably, but who?"

"Erm..." I looked around and saw three tall, well built people walking in front and with their backs to us, "Them?" He shrugged.

"Excuse me!" I called to them. The tallest one looked around, I beckoned him over. He tapped the other two on the shoulders. I say tapped but they looked more like thumps. They turned around too and two of them started towards us, but one of them had just sort have frozen staring at me. The shorter one suddenly noticed this and pulled him with them. I was glad about that because he was creeping me out.

"What's up?" The tallest one asked.

"We were wondering if you knew where the shop was around here." Jason asked.

"Actually we were wondering if there _was _a shop around here." I corrected.

"What was wrong with my question?" Jason asked lightly hitting me.

"If there isn't a shop around here then they're obviously not going to know where it's is, are they? So is there a shop around here?"

"Yeah, we'll show you, I'm Jacob by the way, this is Quil and this is Embry." Jacob stuck out his hand for me to shake and then for Jason to shake.

"I'm Taylor and this is Jason." I shook Quil's hand and then put my hand out for Embry, who was staring blankly.

"Embry." Jacob said sharply and Embry snapped out of whatever he was in and shook my hand then Jason's.

"OK shall we go then?" Asked Jason, who was glaring at Embry.

"Yes." Said Jacob who was also glaring at him, "It's this way."

We followed him and his friends behind the park and saw a little corner shop.

"There you go." Said Jacob.

"Thanks Jacob, do you go to the local school?" I asked.

"Yeah we all do why?"

"It'll just be nice to know some local people when we start."

"Oh have you just moved here or something? When do you start?"

"Yeah we moved today, we just need to get some supplies and we start on tomorrow, can't wait!" I finished sarcastically, they all laughed.

"We've got to go, see you tomorrow?" Asked Jason.

"Sure." Jacob and his friends walked away and we walked over to the shop. Jason got out a list that mum had made and started piling things into a basket. I went over to the sweets section and picked up a six packets of jelly beans. We made our way to the counter and got the money out. The lady serving us packed the things into the paper bags and wished us a good day.

"How is this much stuff emergency supplies?" Jason asked in mock outrage.

"Shut up Jason." We walked in silence and made the journey in much less time than before. We knocked on the front door, as none of us had any keys, and mum answered it.

"Hi loves, thanks for that." She took my bag from me and Beth ran into my legs hugging me.

"Guess what, guess what?!"

"What honey?"

"We made a cake!"

"Wow, bet it's going to be delicious, that is if I'm allowed some?"

"Yes."

"Thank you! Were we really gone that long mum?"

"Not really it was just a packet mix."

"Oh right, I'm just going to finish unpacking." I kissed Beth's head and went upstairs.

At six o'clock, when I had finished all of my unpacking, mum called me down for tea.

I joined everyone at the table and helped myself to some pasta.

"So are you looking forward to school tomorrow?" Asked mum. She took our grimacing faces for an answer and laughed.

"But at least when you get home tomorrow we should have internet and a phone line." Dad said trying to cheer us up. It did a little.

We finished our tea and Chrissy and I loaded the dishwasher.

Later on Beth went to bed and when it got to an appropriate time the rest of us did too. We all wanted to be bright and bubbly for the next day, because no matter how much we grumbled we all wanted to make a good first impression.

For the second time in two days I was woken up early. And for the second time in two days I beat Jason into the shower and he complained about it.

I got some breakfast and waited for everyone else to finish.

"I'm going to walk Beth to school all of you good luck, I love you." Mum kissed us on the cheek and we gave Beth a kiss.

"So who's driving?" I asked.

"Me!" Jason and Daniel shouted simultaneously.

"Me it is then." I said. They both pouted, I gave them my 'tough look' face and they went back to normal.

We clambered into the car and I drove to our new school.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor and her family have moved to La Push and run unknowingly into a pack of wolves...

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight or Bethany Joy Galeotti's songs but YouTube them – they're awesome, I just own Taylor and her family. This chapter's longer than my others, I'm so proud. :D

* * *

_We clambered into the car and I drove to our new school._

I parked up outside the little office and we got out of the car.

"Hi we're the Jones kids, we're new today." I said to the receptionist.

"All of you?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"OK, here are your timetables, maps and if you could get this paper signed every lesson, Taylor?" I put my hand up and she passed me the papers, "Jason?" She handed his stuff to him, "And you must be Daniel and Chrissy." They nodded and put their hands out for the papers, "OK so have a good day and good luck." We smiled at her and left the office.

"What've you got first?" I asked.

"Spanish." Jason said.

"Me too." Daniel said.

"That's so annoying, I've got Geography."

"At least you're going to have _some _lessons together." Pouted Chrissy.

"Aww, we'll sit with you at lunch unless you make some friends and want to sit with them." I said, giving her a hug. The bell rang and a quick look of panic flashed on mine and Chrissy's face.

"Don't worry you two." Jason said squeezing our arms. I got out my map and looked for the Geography department. Jason and Daniel looked at it over my shoulder and headed off for Spanish.

"Bye Tay, good luck, meet back here at break?" Chrissy said, heading off for Music. I smiled at her and looked around.

"Taylor?" I heard a voice call my name behind me, I turned around.

"Jacob?"

"Hi, you a bit lost?" I nodded helplessly.

"What've you got?" He asked as I noticed Quil and Embry behind him.

"Geography with-." I looked at my timetable, "Miss Morgan."

"Oh so has Embry, he'll walk with you."

"Thanks." I smiled. We entered the classroom and everyone looked up.

"Embry why are you late? And who is this?"

"Erm I –"

"I'm Taylor Jones, I'm new and I got a bit lost so Embry showed me the way."

"OK, there's an empty seat next to Embry, Embry will you show her where please." He nodded and I followed him to two empty seats.

"OK today class, I would like you to read the text and answer the questions, Tim could you give the text books out and Charlotte can you hand out the exercise books?" She handed two people a stack of books each, "And Taylor will you come here please?"

I got up and went to the front desk.

"Miss Morgan please can you sign this." I handed her the paper.

"Sure thing Taylor, here is your new book. If you need any help with anything just stick your hand up or even ask Embry, OK?" I nodded and went back to my seat.

We had been working in silence for about ten minutes, with Embry shooting me quick glances, when suddenly I was sick of it.

"You gonna say something?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not such a big fan of silence."

"Oh right sorry."

"So?"

"Erm, what brought you to La Push?" Finally.

"Parents, they wanted to move we didn't."

"We?"

"Yeah, my brothers and sisters."

"Plural? How many have you got?" I laughed.

"Two sisters and two brothers, you saw one of them yesterday. That was Jason." For some reason a relief flashed quickly on his face.

"So that was your brother? How old is he?"

"Same age, seventeen. Same with Daniel."

"Embry, Taylor can you keep it down please and get on with some work?!" Miss Morgan called. We put our heads down.

"So are you like triplets or something?"

"No they're adopted."

"They are but you're not?"

"No Jason, Daniel, Chrissy and Beth are all adopted, it's all very confusing."

"Seems like it, so how old are Chrissy and Beth?"

"Chrissy is sixteen and Beth is four, Chrissy is pouting because she's on her own and Beth is apparently going to buy a Mercedes when she's older." I laughed and so did Embry.

"Ambitious much?" We finished off the question in twenty minutes and Embry put up his hand, Miss Morgan came over.

"What's up?"

"We've finished."

"Embry I said help her if she needs it, not let her copy."

"She didn't need to copy; she knew pretty much all of it and helped me out on some bits too."

"Oh so we have another little Geography star over here, I'm sorry. OK so I'll just let you chill for a bit, I won't push you too much on your first day." She went back to the front desk and Embry turned to his right to face me.

"That's a first; normally she just gives me more and more work, thanks."

"Oh so you're the first Geography star then?" He looked a little sheepish but nodded.

"So have you got people to sit with at lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be sitting with Janiel and maybe Chrissy if she hasn't made any friends."

"Janiel?" Damn I forgot people don't get that.

"Yeah Jason and Daniel, it's easier because I have to say their names a lot, Beth and Chrissy are Bessy."

"Oh of course." He gave me the 'you're crazy but I'm going to ignore it' look, for which I was grateful. It wouldn't help if my new school knew I was crazy so soon.

The bell rang and I got out my timetable.

"What've you got next?"

"English, you?"

"Trig, but I'll walk you if you like?"

"Yes please, I'll never find my way round here."

"No probs, it took me about a week to learn my way, it's this way." He pulled me to the left to stop me from going in the wrong direction. After we had walked down a corridor I saw Daniel walking towards us.

"Tay!"

"Daniel, have you got English too?" He nodded and dragged me into the classroom. I managed a little wave and smile in Embry's direction, he looked a little upset, must remember to apologise.

"Nice to see you have a stalk- friend already." He said as we handed our papers to the teacher, who pointed us to two empty seats.

"He's not a stalker he's just being nice and showing me around."

"Jason told me about him, how he wouldn't stop staring at you. Sounds like a stalker to me."

"Daniel be nice and calm down, thank you." I said to the girl who had just handed me a Shakespeare book.

"OK Daniel and Taylor, you're lucky as we are only starting a new book today, so you don't need to catch up. Everybody silent read and then write a page summary of the chapter. There was silence as everybody read and I finished way before any of them. I started on my work and was a quarter of the way done when most people had finished reading.

The rest of the lesson was boring and I ended up doodling on my notebook until the end. The bell rang out and I gathered up my things and left with Daniel to meet up with the other two.

"So how's the day so far?" I asked Chrissy as we neared her.

"Actually not bad, everyone loved my guitar playing in music and I met this girl called Katie who was quite nice. What about you lot?"

"It was school. Couple of funny lads but Taylor tell us about you '_friend_'." Daniel said, putting the quotation marks around friend.

"Ooh has Tay got an admirer?" Asked Chrissy excitedly.

"No Tay has not, she's got a stalker." Daniel said.

"No Tay has not, she's got a friend." I corrected, referring to myself in third person.

"Oh do you know another Tay then Taylor?" Asked Jacob sarcastically coming up behind us.

"No she doesn't, when she's annoyed she tends to refer to herself in third person." Said Chrissy with an evil grin.

"No I don't, I only said that for effect because that's what Daniel said."

"But you do though."

"But I don't though."

"But you do though."

"But I don't though."

Someone cleared their throat, stopping mine and Chrissy's arguing.

"Sorry." We said simultaneously, we looked at each other and laughed.

"So enjoying school then?" Jacob asked, he seemed to be missing his henchmen; Quil and my 'stalker' Embry.

"It's not bad. For school." Answered Jason.

"Good answer." Jacob laughed, "I'll be going then, see ya." We waved goodbye to him and he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Chrissy!"

"Oh hey Katie."

"I was wondering if you wanted us to show you around now."

"Erm-." Chrissy looked at us and we smiled encouragingly, "Sure, thanks. Oh yeah this is my sister Taylor and my brothers Daniel and Jason, this is Katie and Alex. Bye guys." She gave me a quick hug and went with Katie and her friend.

"At least Chrissy won't be on her own anymore." I said.

"No, so what's this friend you've made like then?" Jason was trying to make an effort, unlike Daniel who wasn't hiding the fact that he didn't like Embry.

"He's nice and he's good at Geography too."

"You're best subject." Jason said proudly.

"Best not favourite, you actually have no idea how much I hate it. What lessons have you two got next, I won't be able to handle it if I'm on my own."

"Music then English." Said Jason.

"Ooh yey I've got Music next, what about you Daniel?"

"Music then Trig, what've you got fourth?"

"Gym, oh no." Let's just say that Gym isn't my best subject, I'm very clumsy.

"Ah no and we won't be there to laugh at you, what a shame!" Daniel said laughing. So I hit him. What else was I suppose to do?

"Hey!" I shrugged and Jason laughed.

"Surely you know by now not to annoy her?" The bell rang out and we stuffed our timetables away and headed off for Music.

"Hi we're Jason, Daniel and Taylor Jones please will you sign these." Jason handed our Music teacher our papers.

"Another Jones, I had your sister earlier she is a very talented musician. Is it in your blood?"

"We're not actually blood relatives Mr Simon, but Daniel and Jason are also very talented. Jason plays the drums and Daniel plays guitar."

"Wow what about you?"

"She plays the keyboard and sings." Cut in Jason before I could reply.

"Yeah whenever we perform she's lead singer." Added Daniel.

"You perform?" He asked, shocked.

"Sometimes, we don't do it much." I explained, "Just for family parties and stuff."

"How would you feel about giving us a quick performance now?"

"But we don't have our backing singer or guitarist." I said looking for excuses.

Mr Simon's face fell but then lit up again.

"Jessie, you play don't you? And sing? Great that's settled then you can play and sing with Jessie." I didn't see how I was going to get out of it so I nodded and helped them set up.

"OK, we're going to perform the song 'Songs in My Pockets' by Bethany Joy Galeotti, I don't suppose many people have heard of it but who cares right?" I said into the microphone.

As I was singing I saw Embry and gave him a smile which he returned. When we finished everyone cheered and Jessie came up to me.

"You're amazing; if you're anywhere near as good on the keyboard you'll be brilliant."

"Thanks Jessie, you're pretty good as well." She smiled and took her seat.

"I think that Tay should show us her musical skills too." Jason said slyly, and laughed at my death glare that usually sends anyone else running.

"What a marvellous idea, Taylor do you mind?" I looked at everyone's expected faces and sighed and shook my head.

"Do you have a song in mind?"

"Yeah, it's one I always perform, Bethany Joy again 'Elsewhere'." I settled myself at the keyboard and played the music while singing along.

Jason and Daniel were clapping the loudest and I smiled at them, Jason already forgiven. I'd forgotten how much I actually loved performing.

"Well that was truly beautiful Taylor, well done." I smiled at my new Music teacher and he waved a hand to an empty seat next to Jessie. She seemed nice enough but I'd rather sit on a table with my brothers.

"So how long have you been playing?" She asked as I sat down.

"Erm, about seven years I think, you?"

"Erm just under four years."

"You're good, and how did you know the song we played, I wasn't expecting you to."

"I'm a big fan of One Tree Hill, and I Googled the actress."

"Oh right same." She laughed and we fell into an easy silence listening to Mr Simon explain about Treble Clefs.

"So what're you in next?"

"Gym." I groaned.

"Oh we can go together then." She grinned at me and I grinned back.

The bell rang and we all got up.

"See ya guys!" I called to the retreating backs of Janiel. They put up a hand up each of acknowledgement.

"Coach will probably still make you do Gym you know, even if it is your first day and you don't have a kit." Jessie said as we walked, "He's evil like that."

"You've got Gym too?" Asked Embry coming up behind me and scaring me to death.

"Don't do that! You scared me."

"Sorry." He grinned childishly and I couldn't stay mad at him, "So you've got Gym too?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p', "and dreading it."

"Why?" Jessie and Embry asked at the same time.

"I'm really clumsy." I said dejectedly, "Don't laugh!" I shouted at Embry who looked on the verge of laughing, "It's not funny!"

"OK OK, you're right I'm sorry." I glared at him.

We made our way to the Gym and got changed into spare kit that the coach had handed me. I wasn't going to ask what the stains were, I didn't want to know.

"Right Volleyball." Coach said. He hates me.

We were divided into teams and I was on Embry's team against Jessie.

After five minutes my luck seemed to run out. Don't ask me how but somehow I seemed to walk into the ball. Backwards. But before I fell someone caught me.

"Enjoy your trip?" Asked Embry, it was there in his arms that I first noticed how gorgeous he was.

"Ha ha very funny, I told you I'm clumsy."

"Miss Jones are you all right?" Coach shouted running over.

"No I'm half left." I muttered so that only Embry could hear, I saw the grin on his face.

"Sir I think she should maybe sit out for the rest of the lesson." He said. My saviour.

"Yes you're probably right, OK Miss Jones if you would like to go and get changed."

I saw Jessie wave to me as I walked out and could feel most people's eyes on my back so I refrained from jumping from joy. I slowly got changed and waited patiently (OK impatiently) for everyone else to come back. Finally the bell rang and I shot off to the canteen.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor and her family have moved to La Push and run unknowingly into a pack of wolves...

Hi please will you review, I love people adding me to their alert lists but I would like to hear what people think, thanks.

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight, just Taylor and her family.

* * *

_I slowly got changed and waited patiently (OK impatiently) for everyone else to come back. Finally the bell rang and I shot off to the canteen._

"How was Gym Peggy?" Jason asked, using their mean little nickname for me. Peggy, peg leg, get it?

"Ha ha, very funny." I said, sitting down.

"So how was Gym?" Jason asked again.

"I got hit in the head by a volleyball and had to leave the lesson early." I saw them both struggle to hide their smiles, "See this is why I wasn't going to tell you!"

"Tell them what?" Chrissy said as she came to stand by my seat as I was picking at my sandwich.

"That someone threw a volleyball at her head." Daniel said.

"They didn't throw it! I may have just walked into it." I mumbled the last bit.

"Sorry what was that last bit?"

"Yeah didn't quite catch that." Stupid brothers.

"I walked into it!"

"You idiot." Chrissy said kindly, "Well I just came to ask if you mind if I sit with Katie and Alex?"

"Course not; glad you've made some friends, speaking of which here comes Nathan and Shawn." Jason said looking up as two lads came towards our table. I saw one of them check out Chrissy and knew that Janiel had noticed it too. Chrissy said bye and hurried off to join her friends.

"Who was that?" Asked the one who had looked at her.

"That was Chrissy." I said.

"She's our little sister." Carried on Jason.

"So we'd appreciate it if you'd keep your eyes to yourself." Continued Daniel.

"Unless your thoughts are entirely honourably." Jason spoke again.

"Otherwise you may have a few less body parts." I finished, we have had to do this on many an occasion and they always have the same look on their face.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"That's quite alright Shawn; just don't let us catch you again." Daniel said. Shawn blushed bright red and Nathan burst out laughing.

"So will this be your other little sister?" He asked.

"Little sister?!" I said, twisting round to glare at my 'dear' brothers, "I'll have you know that I'm older than both of them."

"Sorry I just presumed."

"Do you want to sit down?" Asked Jason, gesturing to the empty seats. They nodded and sat down.

"Taylor Nathan, Nathan Taylor." I shook Nathan's hand and then Jason introduced me to Shawn properly too. The boys started chatting about basketball or football or something when all of a sudden Shawn's eyes widened at a point above my left shoulder.

"Er erm, hi Embry." He stuttered Embry ignored him.

"Hi Taylor I was wondering how you were doing." My face was blank.

"In Gym, you got hit."

"Oh right, already forgotten about." I smiled brightly.

"OK, that's good." He grinned at me.

"Oh these are my brothers Jason and Daniel, and these are their friends Nathan and Shawn, but you probably know them. Guys this is Embry, he caught me in Gym."

"Alright?" Nathan said.

"Thanks mate for that." Jason said and Daniel unwillingly nodded.

"It's fine, anyone would've – should've done it."

"Do you want to sit with us?" I offered.

"Erm thanks but I usually sit with Quil, Jacob and Jared." He said grudgingly.

"Are you sure?" He smiled at me and nodded, "OK see ya then."

"Bye Taylor, bye guys." He walked away and Shawn almost erupted,

"You do know who that was don't you?"

"Well duh, I did kinda just introduce him to my brothers."

"Well do you know anything about him?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

"Why? What about him?" Daniel asked quickly.

"Well, erm the thing is-"

"Tell us!" Jason snapped.

"He's got a bit of a bad reputation." Nathan said quickly.

"He's what!" Roared Daniel. Several people looked over including Chrissy and Embry.

"Well no one likes to get on the wrong side of him and his friends, I mean they seem nice enough but see that lad with them?" We looked over, "Well someone checked out his girlfriend and he found out. That was last week and the lad still can't walk right." Explained Nathan.

"But what's that got to do with Embry? He can't control his friends." I said, defending him.

"But when he tried to stop Jared attacking the lad he got pretty violent with him, I saw a lot of blood. But I'm not sure where from, he seemed fine the next day so I don't want to know. "

"But he was trying to stop him hurting someone else."

"By hurting his _friends, _just like you say you two are." Jason said.

"And someone else called him and Quil gay, so they put him in hospital. They got suspended for that." Carried on Shawn.

"And out of school he hangs around with that gang-"

"Gang?!" Jason and Daniel interrupted Nathan.

"Yup, he's bad news." I looked around at Embry feeling disappointment seep through my entire body, I didn't want to believe it but both of them were saying it. I saw Embry and it looked like he was shaking, there was a look of pure loathing on his face. Like he'd heard everything that they'd been saying. Jacob whispered something to him and he looked up and caught my eye. My face must have looked awful because a look of worry overcame the anger.

"Taylor stay away from him." The anger came back to Embry's face as Jason said this.

"But he wouldn't do anything to me!"

"How do you know? You said yourself you don't know anything about him."

"But-"

"Taylor!" I put my eyes down to my food; I don't know what to do, to me Embry seems really nice and kind but to everyone else he's this monster in gang who beats anyone and everyone up. I heard someone approach the table.

"Taylor are you OK?" Chrissy asked.

"Erm, yeah I'm fine." I said distractedly, I'd just seen Embry get up and walk out of the canteen I dropped my sandwich, "I'm just going to the toilet." The lads pulled faces and waved bye to me.

I got up and followed Embry out of the door. At first I couldn't see him but then I went outside and saw him sat on a bench, head in hands.

"Embry, are you OK?" He looked at me and all the tension disappeared from his face.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same, you seemed pretty upset a moment a go." Why does he have to be so observant? What should I do? Tell him the truth?

"Nathan and Shawn were telling us some stories. About you." Flash of anger then calm appeared on his face, as if he was composing himself.

"Oh, what stories?"

"Before I tell you, at the end if they're true will you tell me the truth and not get them in any trouble? Please." He nodded.

"They were saying that you're very violent with your friends and you put someone in hospital and got suspended for it, they also said that you're in a gang with a bad reputation."

"So is it true?" I asked after a long pause.

He nodded but put up his hand for me to wait, "Let me explain, I am only violent with my friends because I have to be to stop them hurting anyone else, they are all_ very_ strong. I don't want to hurt them but they're made of tough stuff unlike some of the people they're hurting. And I did get suspended for that but I was going through, erm problems at the time, and I know that doesn't excuse what I did, nothing would, but I am truly sorry for that. And as for the gang, it's not really a gang they're like my second family, they would never hurt another human being."

"I'm sorry but how do I know this is the truth? I want to believe you, so much, but you're just one person telling me the opposite of two people. I've already been told to stay away from you." His face fell but then lit up again as he must have thought of something.

"Come with me. Please." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the building.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the canteen."

"You don't get hurt easily do you?" He snorted.

"No." Then a moment later, "Why?"

"Because when my family see you dragging me they're going to get angry."

"Oh I'm not worried 'bout your brothers." He said laughing.

"Oh me neither. It's Chrissy I'm worried about." He laughed again but then saw my serious face and stopped abruptly.

"Really?"

"Yeah she's pretty evil when it comes down to me, same with her."

"I don't think she could hurt me." He said uncertainly, but he let go of my hand all the same as we neared the canteen. We walked the long way to avoid Janiel's table and ended up at Embry's table.

"Hey Embry, oh hi Taylor." Jacob said looking up.

"Hey Jake." Embry acknowledged, "I want you to prove something to Taylor."

"Sure, what?"

"All this talk of us being-" He looked around to me for a word.

"Violent monsters who torture people for fun?" I suggested, Quil snorted into his drink, Jared and Jacob laughed loudly while Embry smiled.

"Yeah sure that'll do, all this talk about us being violent monsters who torture people for fun, it's not true is it?" Jacob's look of shock and Jared's look of horror gave me the answer I was hoping for. Quil was still wiping Coke from his face.

"No way!"

"Do you think Bella and Edward would let me near Nessie if that was true?!"

"Erm who's Nessie? And Bella and Edward?"

"Ugh I'm too used to being around people who know everything twenty-four seven, sorry. Erm they are my friends." I looked at him curiously before turning to Embry.

"Look Embry I'm sorry about not trusting you, it's just I don't really know you and Janiel think you're bad news so I had to know."

"It's OK, I understand. Erm isn't that your sister?" I looked around and saw Chrissy marching towards us. Great.

"Taylor Elisabeth Jones." She said in a quiet deadly voice. She triple named me! That's below the belt, "I thought Jason told you to stay away from him?"

"Yes but-"

"Bu what Taylor? They think that he's bad news and they're usually right." And then she added in a whisper, which I'm sure they could still hear, "They're only looking out for you, like you do for me."

"But Chrissy they've got him wrong, he's not like what Nathan and Shawn were saying. Honestly."

"Oh so he didn't beat up his own friend, put someone in hospital and belong to a gang?"

"Well erm, yes but he explained it all to me, he was trying to stop his friend from hurting someone else and he had problems when he hurt that person. And he knows that doesn't excuse it but he's sorry. And the gang is just a group of friends." I was begging for her to believe me. Chrissy looked from me to Embry to Janiel and finally back to me again. I knew at once when she looked back to me that she wasn't going to stop me from doing what I wanted.

"Fine, I'll be back in a second." She turned sharply and went back to Janiel, Nathan and Shawn.

"Does she believe you?" Asked Jacob.

"I think so." A moment later Chrissy, Jason and Daniel came over to the table.

"So who are you going to believe? Them or me and Chrissy?" They looked at each other grudgingly.

"Obviously you but," Daniel turned to Embry, "If you ever do anything to hurt our Tay then we will make sure you live to regret it. Understand?" Embry nodded.

"Daniel, do you honestly believe that you would have to do that? Taylor would already have sorted him out, wouldn't you Tay?" Asked Chrissy cheerfully.

"Definitely, people think that - no sorry - a person thought that I don't follow through with my lower region threats. They don't think that anymore." I said just as cheerfully. All of the lads visibly gulped, even Jason and Daniel.

"Aaanyway! We were going to go down to the beach today, do you four want to come?" Asked Jacob breaking the awkward silence. Well it was only awkward for the males.

"Sure we'd love to thanks." I said, accepting for all of them. Jason and Daniel were glaring at me but didn't say anything, Chrissy was nodding.

"Great do you know where it is?"

"Yep." I said.

"Good, we'll meet you there five ish?"

"Great." The bell rang and me and my family got out our timetables.


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided to stop doing the summary because if you're on this chapter now you obviously know the plot. :D

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight, just Taylor and her family.

* * *

"_Great." The bell rang and me and my family got out our timetables._

The rest of the day past pretty quickly and I had Spanish on my own and History with Daniel. At the end of the day we all clamoured into our car and I drove us home.

"Hi loves, how was it?!" Mum called as we entered the house.

"It was fine, can we go out at five, to the beach with some lads from school please?" I shouted back, they're her first three questions; when, where and who with.

"Sure." She said walking into the living room where we all were, "Doesn't seem like very nice beach weather though."

"At least it's only wind and not rain." I said.

"Suppose you're right, Beth that lot are home!" She shouted up the stairs. We heard a little 'yey' and a load of footsteps. Little Beth suddenly crashed into me.

"How was your day then Beth?" She looked up at me and grinned.

"It was great, there was this girl called Bethany and everyone calls her Beth so we're like twins, and I've made loads of friends..." She started rattling a long list of girls that she had made friends with. When she'd finished she gave Chrissy, Jason and then Daniel a hug.

"Glad you had a good day squirt." Daniel said, using his special nickname for her and ruffling her hair.

"Danny!" She squealed, trying to get away from him. Only Beth calls him Danny, not even we do. Daniel looked at me and seemed to decide something,

"Mum, is it OK if Beth comes to the beach with us?"

"Beach?! Yeah I wanna go beach!" Beth shouted.

"It's alright with me but are you sure your friends won't mind?"

"They won't mind." He reassured. "And they're not my friends." He muttered so mum couldn't hear.

"Do you want to go now then? We'd only be forty five minutes early." He asked.

"Sure, give me a minute." Chrissy ran up the stairs and we heard her rooting through her wardrobe.

"Yeah, I just need a bag." I said also going up the stairs. I got my bag, went to the toilet and joined everyone downstairs.

"Ready to go?" I asked and they nodded. The beach was just a five minute walk, well five minute skip for Beth, and when we got there we saw a group of people.

"I did say five didn't I?" Jacob asked as we neared him.

"Yeah, but Daniel and Beth wanted to get here early." I said forewarning them that Beth was with us.

"Oh hi Beth, nice to meet you." Jacob said. She hid behind me and I didn't blame her; to me - and I'm not that short myself - Jacob is tall, so to Beth he was a giant. They all were. And it doesn't take much to make Beth go shy, so he must really have scared her.

"What's wrong with her?" He whispered.

"You scared her, she's not used to such tall people." I whispered back. He nodded and took a step back. It was then I looked around and said hi to everyone else. I saw Embry and got a weird feeling in my stomach. They all smiled back and said hi.

"So why are you so early, and who are all these people?" I asked, because there were about five extra people. They all looked older than us, except one who seemed younger than the others.

"We came to light the fire, and these are our friends; Seth, Paul, Sam, Emily and Leah." He said the last name as though it was a chore, like he didn't really want to class her as a friend. He had pointed to each person as he said their names.

"Oh right nice to meet you." Everyone smiled again apart from Paul, who just sort of grunted at me, and Leah, who just plain ignored me.

"It's nice to meet you Taylor, and this must be your family. Hi I'm Emily." She said to my family. I wondered briefly how she knew that I was Taylor but quickly dismissed it as I followed everyone to a place where the fire was probably going to be lit.

"Now Beth, you're going have to behave around the fire, OK?" Chrissy said gently. Beth nodded.

We looked on as Embry and Sam set the fire and watched in amazement as the colours. At first Jacob had started to help Sam but then Emily touched his arm, had the briefest glance at me and looked back to Jacob and he stopped helping and let Embry help instead. That was weird but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey Taylor do you want to see all the rock pools?" Asked Emily, "I'm sure Embry could show you." I saw Janiel's expressions freeze and knew they weren't ready to let me go off alone with him yet.

"Erm..." I looked at Janiel and Embry saw.

"Hey Beth, do you want to see the rock pools? There's loads of pretty coloured fish and sea anemones." He asked kindly, good call saying the pretty coloured mixed in with anemones. Beth hates being treated differently but by saying that he made her feel like she's an equal.

"Yes please." She said shyly. They were the first words she had spoken since we'd got here. Emily looked pleased and Embry put his hand out to her as he got up.

"Want some help up?" She grabbed his hand and pulled herself of the tree/bench but let go quickly and rushed over to me.

"Come on then." I said, "See you soon." I saw Emily introduce Chrissy and Seth - who was staring at her weirdly - properly and Sam started talking with Janiel. Beth rushed ahead of us.

"Thanks for inviting her along and sorry for springing her on you." I said.

"Hey no problem and don't worry, she's a treasure." I glowed with pride, "And I didn't think Jason and Daniel would have been too happy about you going off me alone."

"I think you were right, they all seem to be getting along with your friends." I added.

"Yeah, that's good."

"I think Seth might like Chrissy, look at him staring at her. It reminds me of..." I trailed off as I was about to mention that it was like him staring at me. He seemed to understand what I hadn't said though, as a delicate blush formed on his cheeks.

"Looks like it." He said, brushing off the incident. I shot a quick look back and saw Chrissy giggling quietly, I also saw Janiel shooting Seth evil looks. Luckily I don't think he saw.

"Tay Tay look!" Beth calls Daniel - Danny, Jason - Jay, Chrissy – Chrissa and me Tay Tay. No one else can otherwise there'd be trouble.

"What is it?" I asked looking over to the pool where Beth was.

"A sea anomeone." She stumbled over the word.

"Wow a sea anemone? Clever you for spotting that!" Embry praised. Beth grinned and dragged me to over to look. When I leant down to see the pool properly she whispered into my ear.

"Tay, what's his name?" I knew she didn't want to ask me out loud as she was embarrassed so I did the first thing that came into my head.

"Embry come over here, look." I pointed into the pool at the starfish that had just emerged, "Do you know what type of starfish that is?" Beth smiled her thanks at me and joined us looking at the starfish.

"I think it's just a common sea star." He said looking back at me.

We spent another half an hour watching the rock pools before we decided to go back. Chrissy and Seth were still laughing together - Seth had a true look of devotion on his face when he looked at her which creeped me out a bit, it was the same look that Sam was using with Emily – and Daniel and Jason were still shooting daggers.

"Taylor, mum text me and we're going to have to be back for half five." Jason said. I looked at Beth meaningfully and he nodded. We don't ever tell Beth that we're changing our plans because of her.

"OK, you should see those rock pools, they're gorgeous. We saw a starfish didn't we Beth?" She nodded excitedly, but had gone quite again because of all the people.

"Wow, wish I'd have gone." Chrissy said disappointedly.

"I can show you if you like." Seth offered extremely quickly, Chrissy nodded and smiled at him.

"And me?" Asked Daniel.

"Erm, yeah if you like." Seth, Daniel and Chrissy got up and went to see the rock pools. I sat down on the bench type thing and Beth sat next to me instead of Embry, which Jason looked happy about. My brothers are too protective over us. Ignoring the fact that I'm just as protective over Chrissy and if Seth does anything to hurt her he'll be hurting down south for a while. If you catch my drift.

"Emily's been telling me some stories about this lot." Laughed Jason and Embry blushed again.

"What've you been telling him Em?"

"Don't worry Em, I didn't tell them about the swimming pool."

I raised my eyebrows at Embry, "Swimming pool?" His blush deepened and he shook his head.

"Can't tell you, it's too bad." I looked at Emily and Sam.

"I'm saying nothing." Said Sam.

"I'm sure he'll tell you himself. One day."

"Not likely." I heard him mutter. I laughed and he glared at me until I smiled, then his glare slipped away.

We were chatting about nothing, after the others had come back, and we didn't even notice the time until Emily glanced at her watch,

"It's twenty five past five you lot."

"Oh right, thanks for inviting us here tonight we had a great time didn't we?" I looked round at the others they nodded and smiled, "See ya guys at school, bye Embry." I waved and saw Beth rush up to him and give him a quick hug. I hid my smile and saw Chrissy smiling sweetly at Seth.

We walked up the beach path and into the street.

"That was so great, I can't wait to tell my friends about it!" Beth said giddily. I walked behind her, picked her up and spun her round once before setting her back on the floor. She was giggling madly.

I heard someone behind me and felt Jason pick me up and spin me.

"Put me down Jason!" I screamed, he started laughing, spun me again then set me down.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that Jason, you really are!"

"Ooh I'm so scared." I marched over to him but kind of tripped and fell into him, "Oh is this you paying me back?" I started hitting him, not to hurt him just to annoy him. Daniel, Chrissy and Beth were laughing at us so we turned round to them and all of us picked on Beth by tickling her.

When we reached the house we were all hyper and out of breath from laughing, mum opened the door. She took in our wide grins and red faces and said,

"Good time?"

"The best, is dad home?" Chrissy said, before I had a chance to reply.

"Yes, tea's nearly ready so if you can wash your hands and set the table." We went into the kitchen sink, washed our hands in turn and set the table.

"Hi dad." We said as we sat down at the table.

"Hi you lot, how was your day?"

"It was great..." Then Beth started retelling the story of her day and all her new friends.

"That's great honey, what about the rest of you?" He said when she had finally finished, which had taken much longer as she had to keep stopping for mouthfuls of her food.

"It was OK, made a few friends, we were all at the beach with a few of them just then." I said

"Oh that's good, was it the same for you three then?" They nodded and dad smiled.

When we had all finished Janiel cleared the table and filled the dish washer.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs?" I asked mum and dad. They shook their heads.

"Do you mind if I go?" Asked Chrissy.

"Course not, Beth will be going to bed soon so she'll poke her head round in a bit." Replied mum, Beth pouted. We went up the stairs together and I went into my room and put my Christina Aguilera CD in.

A minute later there was a knock on my door, "Come in." I called.

"Hey, mind if I come in for a bit?" Asked Chrissy.

"Course I don't, is something up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. About Seth." I smiled the knowing smile she hates so much and she hit me with my own pillow.

"What was that for?!"

"You did it again!"

"Pardon?!" I said at the innuendo.

"Ha-ha, you're doing that smile, what for?"

"Well it may have been at little bit obvious that you liked him."

"I do not like him!" She said with a traitor blush. I looked at her.

"OK, OK, maybe there was something, but I've only just met him I can't like him."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't." She said it more like a question.

"You can't help it if there's something. Does he go to our school?"

"Yeah he wasn't in today because of a dentist appointment or something."

"That's good, get to know him make sure there's something there and then flirt your head off girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She grinned and looked immensely happier.

"What about you?"

"What about me what?" I asked suspiciously.

"You and Embry, there was definitely a spark." I got butterflies again when she said his name so I think she must be right.

"Really? Do you think he likes me?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sure of it, do you like him?"

"I – maybe."

"OK, erm so what do you like about him?"

"He's funny, smart, good with Beth, knows how to handle Janiel, he likes you all and not to mention gorgeous."

"And do you feel anything when you look at him?" I thought about the butterflies

"Yes."

"Then you like him. Oh wow this is great!" I looked at her bemused, "Well they're super close and we're sisters, it's just funny!"

"Chrissy, none of us are actually together."

"Yet." I looked at her and knew that soon her and Seth would definitely be together because most of the time, Chrissy gets her way. A moment later there was a Beth head at my doorway.

"I looked in your room but there was no one there." She pouted.

"Oh sorry honey, come over here and give me a hug." Chrissy said putting out her arms. Beth ran into her and gave her a tight hug, then turned to me and gave me and equally tight hug.

"Nighty night Beth." I said as she ran back out of the room.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review :D


	6. Chapter 6

OK hope you're liking the story.

I don't know how the American school system works so I'm basing this mainly on the English, sorry if it's confusing, I confuse myself sometimes. :P

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight, just Taylor and her family.

* * *

"_Nighty night Beth." I said as she ran back out of the room._

The next morning I got up and ready and did something unforgivable. I let Daniel drive.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Asked Chrissy in shock. Let's just say that Daniel isn't the safest or slowest driver. He can actually be quite scary, but I was bored and needed some way to get on his good side. Daniel was ecstatic that I was letting him drive, he won't drive unless one of us gives him permission, weird isn't it?

One very scary car ride later we arrived at the school, all a little bit paler than normal. Embry, Jacob and Quil saw us and made their way over to us.

"Are you OK?" Embry asked me worriedly.

"Course I am why?"

"You look a little pale."

"Oh that - I let Daniel drive. He drives like a maniac." This earned me a light push from Daniel.

"Like the Cullen's." I heard Jacob mutter.

"Who are the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Er – ah they are... oh hi Seth!" Jacob said, over enthusiastically waving over to Seth. Chrissy's face lit up as she saw him.

"Hey Jake," He nodded at Jacob, Quil and Embry, "Hi Jason, Daniel, Taylor, hi Chrissy."

"Hey Seth." Chrissy said before anyone else could reply. The bell rang and Chrissy and Seth shot off together to their first lesson. I looked at Embry and at the same time we burst out laughing.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, what've you got first?" Janiel got out their timetables, waved bye and went to their lessons. I had Trig with Embry.

"So where's Jared?" I asked as we walking to class.

"He normally meets up with his girlfriend Kim before school, break, lunch and after school."

"So why was he with you yesterday?"

"Kim was at the library, she's got an essay due."

"Oh right." He smiled at me and grabbed my arm before I went in the wrong direction.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, who are the Cullen's?" Was it my imagination or did he look uncomfortable?

"There just a family around Forks."

"So why does everything get so awkward whenever someone mentions them?" I had noticed this.

"We used to have some problems with them, this is our class Taylor." He opened the door for me and I walked under his arm to get in.

"What kind of problems. Erm excuse me where should I sit?" I asked the teacher he looked a bit harassed.

"Just pick any empty seat, people will tell you if it's taken." I walked over with Embry, "Is this seat taken?" I asked pointing to the one next to him, he pulled it out.

"Be my guest." I sat down.

"So what kind of problems?" He had cheered up but now that I mentioned that again his face sort of froze.

"They didn't like us we didn't like them there were a few arguments, they don't matter anymore though, everything's sorted."

"One day you're going to tell me the whole story."

"One day I probably am." He agreed, which I wasn't expecting. I looked at the sheet that the teacher had given me, I'd covered this the year before, so I did it quickly as did Embry.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out to tonight. With me." He asked after about five minutes of silence.

"I'd love to." His face lit up. Oh my God Embry Call has just asked me out!!!!

"Great do you want me to pick you up?"

"If you're sure."

"Six o'clock?"

"Great." We looked away from each other slightly embarrassed. I heard someone whispering behind us but before I could say anything Embry had turned round.

"If you've got something to say, say it to our faces." He whisper shouted** (AN You know what I mean, I hope). **They must have been slightly scared of Embry as they nodded and slid back a bit.

The rest of the lesson passed pretty quickly and soon the bell rang.

"What've you got?" Asked Embry.

"English."

"I'll walk you."

"Thanks." We got to my English class, which was the only class I sat on my own in, and he went off to whatever class he had.

The class went quickly and soon the bell rang for break. I rushed off to the English class that I knew Chrissy had and waited for her.

She came out a second later laughing and joking with Alex. She saw me and stopped.

"Hey Taylor, what's up?"

"Can I just have a quick word with you?"

"Yeah sure." She followed me a little way down the corridor and we saw Alex waiting for her.

"Embry asked me out!"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! That's great, I'm so happy for you, how'd he ask?"

"He just said 'I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. With me.' It was so sweet and then he turned round and scared some eavesdroppers."

"Yeah 'cause you want everyone to be able to scare eavesdroppers." She said sarcastically but gave me a hug.

"I'm going to tell Janiel at lunch."

"WHAT?! Do you have a death wish?!" She shouted. Everyone in the hall way turned round, including Jessie.

"Why do you keep saying that to me? No I don't have a death wish, I have to tell them. We don't keep secrets." At this she looked a little uncomfortable, "What? What is it Chrissy?"

"Well – I, I may have asked out Seth and wasn't going to tell you all about it and we're going out tonight and he's picking me up at six" She said in one breath.

"Chrissy, Chrissy calm down." She took a deep breath. "We're both gonna tell them at lunch, OK?" She looked a little sick but nodded.

"Chrissy are you OK?" Asked Alex coming over I saw Jessie walking towards us too.

"Yeah I'm fine, Tay do you mind if I go with Alex?"

"Course not, I'll probably go and find Janiel." Chrissy smiled at me and walked away.

"Hey Taylor." I heard Jessie call.

"Hi Jessie."

"Do you want to hang around with me?" I thought about it; on one hand I had two brothers, who I have to tell important 'death wish' news, or a nice quite girl who likes music. Hmm.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

"So how are you liking school so far?"

"It's OK, I suppose. There are loads of nice people here, and I've already got a friend who's a girl."

"Why, don't you normally?"

"Not really, we lived in our last home for about twelve years and it took me that long to make friends with a girl called Caroline. I usually stay with my brothers and their friends." The bell rang to signal end of break and I went to my next lesson without Jessie.

The lessons passed really quickly and soon it was lunch. It's amazing that when you're dreading something times speeds itself up.

I met up with Chrissy in the entrance of the canteen and we took a deep breath and walked in together. Janiel, Nathan and Shawn were already sat at a table. We walked over to them and they looked up at us.

"Hi guys we have something to tell you." I said they started to look a bit worried.

"Yeah tonight at six o'clock Seth Clearwater is coming to pick me up." Chrissy looked at me and I spoke quickly.

"And Embry is also picking me up at six, love you bye!" We almost ran away and I joined Jessie at her table with a couple of her friends.

"Taylor what's wrong?!" Jessie asked in worry.

"Oh nothing I just told my two overprotective brothers that I've got a date with someone who they told me to stay away from."

"Usual day then?" Laughed a girl whose name was Lydia, I think.

"Oh yeah totally." I admitted sarcastically.

"So who's this date with then?" Jessie asked.

"Embry Call, you know him?"

"Someone say my name?" Embry asked coming up behind the girl who I think was called Michelle.

"Oh hi Embry I was just telling them about our date tonight." He grinned and sat down on the empty chair.

"Oh right is that what your Jason and Daniel are looking so stony about?" I looked back at them and nodded my head.

"What does he mean 'your' Jason and Daniel?" Asked Lydia.

"They're my brothers, didn't you know?"

"Really? Sorry but they are so gorgeous."

"Extremely." Agreed Michelle.

"Yeah something, I didn't need to hear." I laughed. Embry got up and came over to me.

"Do you want to come and sit with us today?" I glanced over to Janiel.

"I'd better not, don't want to push them." He looked disappointed but brushed it away.

"So I'll see you tonight?" I nodded and he went away happy.

We filled lunch with mindless chatter, with me looking over from Embry to Janiel, who in turn were looking at the same people. The bell rang and we set off to our classes.

Soon it was time to go home and I let Daniel drive again.

"You know that letting me drive won't get you off the hook right?"

"Yeah, but it helps right?" I saw him struggle not to smile and get into the driver's seat. The whole car ride was an awkward silence and we all rushed out of the car and into the house. I saw Beth in the kitchen with flour all over her and in her hair.

"Tay Tay, I've been baking!"

"I can see that, what've you been baking?"

"Cookies!"

"They smell great, where's mum?"

"She went to put the egg shells in the bin, she said I cracked too many."

"How many did you crack?" I asked suspiciously, I was right she started to look sheepish and embarrassed.

"Well the recipe," She struggled over the word, "said to use two but I thought it said..."

"What was that honey I didn't quite catch that."

"Twelve." I giggled so she chucked flour at me.

"Hey!" I got some flour and threw it back at her. Soon we were in a huge flour fight. When we called truce (well I said I quit), we saw mum, Chrissy, Jason and Daniel standing at the door laughing at us.

"I'd stop laughing if I was you, this only started because I was laughing." I said in joke seriousness.

"OK, I'm sorry come on you two let's get this cleared up." Mum said collecting a brush from the cupboard. As we were cleaning I decided to tell mum about Embry.

"Mum tonight I'm going out with a lad from school."

"Ooh, what's his name, when's he coming?"

"Embry and he's picking me up at six."

"Ooh yey, you go and have a shower then!"

"Why? You saying I smell?!" I said, joking.

"Just go, we'll finish up here won't we Beth?" She looked at Beth and she scowled but nodded. I shot upstairs before she could change her mind.

I took a shower and dried my hair then tried to decide what to wear.

I decided on a floaty turquoise top and black three quarters. I lightly curled my hair and did my makeup simply; a little mascara and lipgloss.

When I looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was quarter to six, I must have spent longer than I'd thought in the shower.

As I came out of my room I saw Chrissy coming out of hers. She was wearing a black cleavage top and white skinny jeans, her hair was straight and she had a little mascara and lipgloss on too.

"You look great!" We said at the same time and laughed.

"Come on." I said and we went down the stairs together. Mum was grinning like a loony when she saw us, while Janiel was glaring and dad wasn't home yet.

"You two look pretty!" Beth squealed.

"Thanks hun." I said as she ran up and gave us a hug simultaneously.

We sat down and waited. Exactly at six we heard two people knocking loudly on our door.

"I'll get it!" We both said. We opened the door and at the same time Seth and Embry said, 'Hi'. We waved them in.

"Hi Embry? And Seth?" Mum said looking at the right people. They nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Jones." Embry said politely.

"Yes Mrs Jones you have a lovely home."

"Thank you, please call me Steph. OK, you girls have fun, and back by nine it is a school night." I gave everyone a hug and went over to Embry.

"You look great Tay, you ready?" He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you liked the last chapter, I actually loved the last line. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you keep on reading.

If I've got some things wrong from the book, it's either because I've forgotten (it has been a month since I last read them) or it doesn't say. So sorry but it's not my fault.

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight, just Taylor and her family.

* * *

_I gave everyone a hug and went over to Embry._

"_You look great Tay, you ready?" He said._

Everyone froze, holding their breath looking at me and at Embry. I had two choices; get angry at him or let him call me Tay.

"Sure, bye everyone!" They looked at me shocked but waved bye, I left the door open for Chrissy and Seth.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I heard Chrissy ask Seth the same thing.

"I thought that maybe we could go to the forest, I've packed a picnic."

"That sounds great." And it really did. He grinned his special grin and led me to his car. After a few moments of silent driving he took a deep breath.

"Taylor, how come everyone sort of froze in there?"

"Er, well I – I don't normally let anyone other than my family call me Tay. The last time someone else called me Tay, I may have broken their finger."

"Oh my God, I didn't know I'm sorry, I'll just call you Taylor."

"No don't, you can call me Tay. I just won't be letting anyone else."

"Really, because if you don't-"

"Honestly." A couple of minutes later he pulled up in a little car park and we got out. He pulled out a big picnic basket from the back seat and gestured for me to follow him.

"Do you want some help with that?" I offered, he just laughed at me.

"I think I can handle it, thanks anyway."

We were walking for about five minutes when we walked into a small clearing.

"This place is beautiful." I breathed.

"I know; I found it one day when I was patro-walking." Was he about to say patrolling? Huh, never mind, "Shall we set up here then?"

"Yeah sure." I nodded. He pulled out a green blanket from the basket and laid it on the floor. He sat down and patted the ground next to him.

"Sorry I forgot to bring cushions."

"Don't apologize." Suddenly I heard my phone beep its message alert, "Sorry about that, one sec."

"Don't apologize." He repeated with his grin. '_OMG WHERE HAS HE TAKEN U? SETH AS TAKEN ME 2 PARK N SET UP LYTS! C x' _Chrissy's text read. I quickly typed a reply, '_hes taken me 2 a forest n made a picnic so sweet T x'. _

I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. While I had been texting, Embry had set out sandwiches on paper plates and filled plastic cups with lemonade.

"I wasn't sure which you'd like so I made a few different ones." Wow he did all this himself that is so sweet. And useful.

"These are fine." I reassured. He grinned, which he seems to do a lot.

"So have you changed your mind yet?" I stared a t him blankly.

"Huh?"

"About living in La Push, you said you never really wanted to. So have you changed your mind yet?"

"I think I might have." His eyes lit up.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well Chrissy and Janiel are happy, Beth's made some friends. I love the beach and this forest and I've made a few friends; Jessie, Jacob and Quil." His face fell.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Well erm," I decided to stop messing with his head, "there's you of course."

"Really?!"

"Yes!" His face lifted. We ate some of the food and when we'd had enough we lay back on the blanket. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was filled with the dying rays.

"La Push sunsets are gorgeous." Embry said and I had to agree with him.

"So tell me a bit about yourself then." I said. Was it my imagination or did he just look a little uncomfortable?

"What do you want to know?"

"Pretty much everything."

"OK, how about we both play twenty questions then?"

"OK, you first then."

"Right, what's your favourite animal?"

"Emu, when's your birthday?" I saw him mouth the word emu and narrow his eyes in wonder.

"Eleventh October (**AN I don't know I just made it up**), when's _your_ birthday?" At least he didn't ask me about the emu thing, I don't know I just love them.

"Tenth January, what are your parents called?" I saw him inwardly cringe and mentally slapped myself. Ow.

"My mum's called Serena and I don't have a dad."

"I am so sorry I didn't kno-"

"It doesn't matter; I know you didn't, who's your favourite singer?"

"I – Bethany Joy Galeotti."

"Who?!"

"Hey! It's my turn to ask a question," I laughed, "She's a singer and actress from a program called One Tree Hill, you heard of it?"

"Yep, my turn!" I was about to argue but then I realised that I'd just asked a question and lightly hit him instead. "Right _**my turn, **_what are your hobbies?"

"I like running, cliff diving and swimming, do you think that Jason and Daniel could ever like me?" I thought for a moment about his reply.

"I think that if they see how happy you make me and as long as it stays like that, then maybe there's a chance. But I'll warn you now they may have hurt the last person who wasn't very nice to me."

"Hang on let me get this straight; they banned you from hanging around with me because of how violent I was, yet your siblings seem to be pretty violent too."

"I admit that me and Janiel have proved that we can be violent but Chrissy's not done anything." Yet, I mentally added.

"Seth told me that she threatened to 'cut off his manhood' if he hurt her."

"Ah, forget what I said then, but Janiel are unfair like that. They thought that there was a slight chance of me getting hurt so they tried to get rid of the danger." He definitely looked uncomfortable there, "So whose turn is it?"

"Yours to ask."

"OK so," I decided to ask him about something random, "do you believe in magic?" I did and I didn't care if he laughed at me.

"What kind of magic, like witches and wizards? Or mythical creatures?"

"Both, any."

"Yes then." Wow, shocked. Most people our age don't.

"So do you believe in magic?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. He face lit up, "What are you looking so cheerful about?"

"Er, being here with you." He was lying but it was sweet so who cares? I sat up and he sat up with me.

"Aww good save, what's the real reason?"

He hesitated but replied. "It's just that you believe in magic that bodes well for me."

"How so? Because you believe too? Have to admit not making much sense over here."

"Hey you just asked two questions!" He said changing the subject. I let it drop.

"I don't even remember whose turn it was or what question we're on." I said.

"Me neither." A cool breeze blew through the clearing and a shivered, "Your freezing, come here." He put out his arms for me. I sat next to me and leant against him as he put his arms around me. He extremely hot, and not just in the looks department. But boiling and strangely comfortable. My goosebumps went immediately.

"Better?" He asked, I nodded, "Good." He rested his cheek on my head and I closed my eyes. We sat there for a while just relaxed and happy.

"Will you tell me one day what you were so happy about before?"

"One day." He promised.

"So don't forget, you need to tell me the deal with the Cullen's and now the weird look on your face."

"So you're saying my face is weird?" He asked tickling me.

"No! No! Embry stop tickling me!" I shouted breathlessly. He carried on.

"So you think my face is weird?" He said when he finally stopped.

"No your expression was." I said when I could finally breathe.

"Ohhh that's all right then."

"No it's not it's half left." We started laughing again even though it wasn't that funny. When he stopped he checked his phone.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Half seven." Had we really been here that long? It seemed really fast. I saw him texting.

"Who ya textin'?" I said in an annoying sing songy voice.

"Jacob, he's asking me how it's going."

"You're pretty tight with him and the others aren't you? You're almost like brothers and you look so alike."

"They pretty much are my brothers. And sister." He added sister as an afterthought. I looked puzzled.

"Sister?"

"You know in this 'gang'? Leah, the girl from last night, is in it. We're all pretty close even if we don't want to be."

"Oh right, I'm gonna have to meet them all properly one day if you're do close with them."

"Don't worry you will, Emily would never forgive me if she didn't see you again, she thinks you're a 'right darling and so polite'." He said, obviously repeating her words.

"Actually, half seven most of them should be there." He said mainly to himself, "Do you want to go to Sam and Emily's and meet most of them?" He said to me.

"Wouldn't they mind us just dropping in unannounced?"

"No they're used to it. They just have one rule; not after nine thirty, they're 'busy'." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I giggled.

"OK then, as long as they're not 'busy'." He put everything in back into the basket, picked up the **heavy **basket one handed, got to his feet, offered me his hand and helped me to my feet.

"Are you sure you can manage that like that?" I asked.

"Course I can come on." Keeping hold of my hand he lightly pulled me away. He didn't let go of my hand all of the way back to his car and he only reluctantly dropped it to put everything away and get in the car.

He drove a short distance away from the forest and parked in front of a cute little house.

"Wait there." He ordered as he got out and rushed over to my side. He opened my door with a grin and I got out.

As we neared the door I heard a huge crash and somebody shout Brady.

I looked at Embry in concern and he just laughed.

"Don't worry Brady's really clumsy." He knocked on the door and a moment later Quil came to the door holding a little girl.

"Embry, Taylor." He said in pleasant surprise, "Come in."

As I walked past the little girl grabbed my long hair.

"Pwritty, like Bella's." She said pulling.

"Claire, put Taylor's hair down." Claire looked up at Quil, smiled then dropped my hair, "Good girl Claire." Quil praised, he looked at her with such adoration.

"Emily! Embry and Taylor are here!" Quil called, we walked in to the living room.

"Taylor it's nice to see you again. Embry you aren't boring her with a visit to us for your first date are you?" She scolded.

"No! She wanted to come. Honest."

"Hmm OK, do you want to sit down?" Emily gestured to the already crowded seats; I spotted Jacob with a little girl - who looked about four with bronze curls - at his feet, Jared with a girl who I guessed was Kim, Leah and a couple of others who looked like Embry that I didn't know.

"OK so you know most of this lot, but these are Collin and Brady and this is Nessie." Emily said pointing to each person.

"Emily what have I said about introducing me to people with my nickname?" Asked Nessie, she didn't speak like a four year old, I should know.

"Hi I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, nice to meet you." Renesmee stuck out her hand, why couldn't Beth be this polite to strangers.

"Hi Renesmee I'm Taylor, it's lovely to meet you too, I love your hair." Renesmee's curls bounced as she giggled.

"Thank you, you can call me Nessie if you like."

"Thank you, your names are gorgeous." She giggled again then looked at Embry, "I like her."

"Why thank you - I like her too." He replied, Renesmee bounced back to Jacob. A door (which I presumed led to the kitchen) opened and Paul walked in with a bag of crisps. He looked at me and Embry.

"You told her then?" He said. Several people chucked cushions at him while Embry was holding the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"Told me what Embry?" He glanced at his friends and Renesmee who all gave him the 'you're on your own mate' look and then looked back at me. Just then something registered. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. **Cullen.**

"Renesmee, did you say your surname was Cullen?" She nodded, "Embry does this thing have something to do with the Cullens?" I asked sweetly. After a while he nodded, "Are you going to tell me?"

"I c-can't just yet." He had stuttered as I started glaring. I felt awful inside, my Embry couldn't tell me something. Whoa, _**my **_Embry, possessive much?

"Why not?" Emily said suddenly. She looked at Embry, "Do you trust her?"

"With my life." Paul snorted and I think he said like that means anything, but I can't be sure.

Emily looked at Sam, "So can he tell her?" After a minute, in which everyone watched Sam holding their breaths. Slowly he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight, just Taylor and her family.

* * *

_Emily looked at Sam, "So can he tell her?" After a minute, in which everyone watched Sam holding their breaths. Slowly he nodded._

"Taylor what I'm about to tell you is going to sound unbelievable and fake, but you've got to trust me – us – it's true all of it."

"Embry, you're scaring me now." He immediately looked worried.

"No I don't wan-"

"Just spit it out Embry!" I interrupted.

"Well the thing is, erm I, remember before when I asked if you believe in magic?"

"And you were glad when I said yes. Yeah I remember, I'm not that forgetful." I saw most of the people were starting to get awkward.

"Well it bodes well for me because, well erm, well because I'm a werewolf." I stared blankly at him, "Well shape shifter really, but it doesn't really matter." He laughed shakily but stopped when I was still frozen.

"Taylor?" I heard someone say my name but I wasn't sure who. This just couldn't be real. Normally I wouldn't have even considered believing him but this was Embry, I had to believe him, he had asked me to.

"Taylor are you OK?" I have to reply to that one, it was Embry.

"I, you, er. You're a what?"

"Shape shifter, I take the form of a big wolf." He laughed shakily again, "Do you want to sit down Tay?" He pulled on my arm lightly and led me to the chair, which Jacob had quickly vacated.

"There's kinda a little bit more." I let out a short laugh.

"What more than my boyfriend turning into a giant wolf?!" I said a little hysterically.

"So do you believe me then?"

"Even if I didn't want to I do, so what else is there?"

"Well werewolves exist and so do vampires, our job is to protect the innocents from the bad ones."

"Our? Who else?"

"Every male in here and Leah, and her brother Seth."

"What you mean my Chrissy is out on a date with a werewolf?!"

"So are you." Pointed out Embry.

"Yes but so? Do you change on a full moon or is that just a myth?"

"Myth, we change whenever we need to, or sometimes we can't help it." As soon as he said it he realised he shouldn't have.

"So Chrissy could be in danger if Seth loses control?" I asked in my low dangerous voice, the one that had Janiel running for cover.

"She could be but Seth is really calm and doesn't lose control." Embry soothed, slowly _**I **_calmed down.

"OK so explain about these vampires then."

"Well there's a family of vampires that live around here, Forks. They're good, they only drink animal's blood, but the majority of vampires drink human blood. So if they ever come round it's our job to protect our people."

"And this family is the Cullens, right?" I asked joining the pieces.

"Yes."

"So where does Renesmee come into this, she doesn't look like your stereotypical vampire. Sorry Renesmee for talking about you rather than to you." I had no idea why I was calling her by her full name, it seemed more appropriate.

"It's OK, but I'm half vampire. My daddy is Edward he was a vampire when he met my mum and she was human."

"Oh right, but why are you hanging around with a bunch of werewolves then?" She looked at Jacob and back at me.

"I think Embry needs to tell you that." I looked at Embry expectantly.

"There's more isn't there?" He nodded.

"Well there are loads of cool things about being a werewolf; extremely fast healing, not aging, in wolf form we can read each other's minds - that's actually a bit annoying – but the best thing is that we can imprint."

"Imprint?"

"We see a person and then suddenly the whole world freezes, nothing else matters except that person, you'd do anything for them because they are your reason for living. It's like love at first sight only stronger. I was getting depressed because it was only supposed to be legend and then suddenly you show up. I've imprinted." I was shocked; I've only known him for two days and now –

"You've imprinted on me?" He nodded, "And the other girls here, have they been imprinted on too?" He nodded again, "Right is there anything else I should know?"

"I don't think so, if I think of anything I'll tell you." I nodded.

"OK and are you sure you're not just messing with me?"

"It's all true, Nessie will you prove it to her please?" I looked blankly while Renesmee walked over. She put her hand against my cheek and I saw pictures. I saw Embry turn into a huge grey wolf with dark spots on his back. I saw an extremely beautiful couple gracefully take down an elk each. And I saw a beautiful, pale man stepping out of a black Mercedes. When they stopped I spoke.

"Do you know the man with the Mercedes Renesmee?"

"Yes, that's grandpapa Carlisle. Daddy's adoptive father. How do you know him?"

"I saw him my first day here and OK I believe it all now. My boyfriend's a werewolf that's imprinted on me." My boyfriend who's a werewolf that's imprinted on me leant over the armrest and gave me a dodgy one armed hug.

"You believed it faster than I did." Kim said, "It took him about a week to convince me, he ended up changing in front of me. Biggest shock of my life."

Jared laughed, "Yeah I remember that, you shoulda seen your eyes light up when you saw me take my clothes off."

"They did not!" Kim said in outrage.

"They did!"

"Didn't!" They carried on arguing like that until Paul had the good sense to hit Jared over the head.

"Erm Taylor, it's quarter to nine. I think we'd better go."

"OK, bye everyone thanks for letting me come, it was nice meeting you all. And Renesmee if you're family is as charming as you I have to meet them. Bye." I waved a hand at them as Embry opened the front door.

"Bye." Everyone chorused.

"Oh and Paul, thanks for dropping Embry in it, otherwise he wouldn't have told me just yet." He waved a hand as if it was something he did every day and we left.

"So that's my 'gang'." Embry said as we got into his car.

"Thanks for bringing me Embry, thanks for telling me."

"I was always going to tell you, I just didn't want to tell you on our first date. Usually a bit of a kill joy."

"So do you do tell girls you're a werewolf on the first date often then?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah, all the time. Half the girls in our school know." He replied sarcastically. Which made me laugh

"So do you think that Seth told Chrissy?" I asked.

"I doubt it, but you know you can't talk to her about it until she knows?"

"I know, I also know I can't tell anyone else. It'll be hard but worth it just to keep you." I am seriously falling deep for this guy, "So you don't age then?"

"Nope, unless we can stop phasing for a length of time, which is really difficult."

"So I'm going to get old and you're going to stay young." I pouted.

"I'm going to try to stop before you get to old, otherwise I might have to trade you in." We laughed and he drove up outside my house. I saw Chrissy just getting out of Seth's car. They both started walking towards us.

"Hey Embry can I have a word please?" Asked Seth.

"Hey Chrissy, have a good time?" I asked, I walked over to her

"Yeah the best, you?" I nodded and saw Embry and Seth whispering, Embry looked a little angry. They came back to us.

"Don't worry you can talk to each other about us being," Seth lowered his voice, "Werewolves. He's told her." They walked us to our door and we waved bye to them. Mum was waiting to pounce on us.

"Where did you go? Did you have a good time? Did they treat you OK? If not is it illegal for me to hit them?" She said very, very quickly.

"Mum calm down, we had a picnic in the forest, yes I did have a good time, he treated me perfectly and yes it probably is illegal for you to hit him."

"We went to the park, I had the best time and he treated me fine." Gradually she calmed down and sat down.

"Glad you had a good time girls." Dad said.

"Thanks, where's Janiel?" I asked.

"Sulking in their rooms probably." Replied dad. As he spoke I heard their doors slamming shut and them coming downstairs. They came to a stop at the bottom and glared at us.

"Where'd they take you?" Asked Jason.

"Well Embry took me for a picnic and Seth took Chrissy to the park."

Daniel snorted, "Is that it?"

"It was lovely!" Chrissy said defensively.

"Did you have a good time?" Jason asked. We nodded.

"That's all that matters then." He said grudgingly, Daniel looked like he was going to argue but decided against it and nodded. Me and Chrissy looked at each other and grinned.

"I'm gonna go and get changed and pop my head round Beth's door." I said, making my up the stairs. I opened Beth's door slightly and looked in.

"Taylor?"

"Beth what are you still doing up?" I said opening her door more.

"I couldn't sleep, where's Chrissy?"

"I'm here Beth, you should be asleep."

"OK, night you two." She settled down and we closed her door. Chrissy followed me into my room.

"So our boyfriends are werewolves." She said sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Uh huh, did he tell you about the imprinting?"

"Yes, what do you think about that? I'm guessing that Embry imprinted on you."

"Yeah he did and I think this is awesome, I mean people search all their lives for true love and we've got it handed to us on a plate. It is a bit creepy though, don't you think?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, they saw us once and now they've got some creepy hold on us. Do you think this is true love then?"

"I think it could be. It might be for him at the moment but I've still only just met him."

"Same here and what do you think about the vampire thing? Seth was telling me about the Cullens."

"I know did he tell you about Renesmee? She was at Sam and Emily's place, she's gorgeous and she showed me her parents, they were stunning too."

"Yeah he told me about her, don't they call her Nessie?"

"Yes, I don't know why I call her by her full name, and do you remember that Mercedes? It was Carlisle Cullen's Renesmee's adoptive granddad."

"Oh the doctor?"

"He's a doctor? How does he manage that with all the blood?"

"He's immune to it apparently, the others can't stand too much, Jasper can't even be in the same room as it. But vampires are really dangerous; they're almost indestructible and really strong. I'm really worried for Seth, what if he gets hurt." I hadn't been worried but now she said that I was too.

"He'll be fine everyone back at Sam's is full of praise for him." I had to try and convince her that he'd be fine, "Right go and get changed. Go!" She smiled weakly and went to her room.

I took a deep breath, got changed into my pyjamas and took off my makeup. I started to relax and put in my Eva Cassidy CD.

I was thinking about the night when I must have fallen asleep.

* * *

**Yey so she knows, what did you think any good? I appreciate all reviews good or bad, it's nice to know what people think. Keep on reading. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight, just Taylor and her family.

* * *

_I was thinking about the night when I must have fallen asleep._

The next morning I woke up and had that funny feeling that everything had been a dream.

"Taylor are our boyfriends really werewolves?"

"Honey say it a bit louder, I don't think Beth heard, and yes I think they are." She looked relieved.

"I thought I was going crazy."

"Er."

"Huh."

"You wouldn't go crazy, you'd go crazier." She picked up a pink teddy from the shelf and chucked it at me.

"Hey that was Mr Snuffles!" She looked at me strangely then went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she finished and I went in.

I got dressed in my favourite blue top and black skinny jeans**, **and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey sweetheart, you OK?" Mum asked looking up.

"Hi mum I'm fine thanks, you?"

"I'm great thanks I did you some toast, you're later than normal."

"Thanks but it's not my fault, Chrissy spent too long in the shower."

"Did not!"

"Did too!" We carried on arguing like that through the door and to the car.

"Can you two just shut up?!"

"Ooohhh!" Me and Chrissy said together turning round to Jason. Daniel laughed at him. We got to school and I immediately went to find Embry.

"Hey Em."

"Hi Tay, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks, you?"

"Good and good." He smiled, "Nessie wouldn't shut up about you apparently when we left, and I think she was annoying Bella and Edward." My cheeks grew hot and turned bright red.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded.

"I think she was pestering for you to visit them. But you know if you do go they probably won't want me there."

"Why not?"

"Oh you know, natural enemies, they stink, we stink, we wanted to kill Nessie." He added the last bit very quickly.

"You what?!"

"Well we didn't know exactly what she was and she could have been dangerous for the humans, but then she was born and we knew she wasn't dangerous at all, just a fast growing girl." I looked at him through narrow eyes.

"OK then as long as you're truly sorry we can forget about it."

"Oh I am, of course I am Nessie's part of the family and I think they're gonna ring soon with information."

"Alright come on then the bell just rang."

--------

At the weekend, when I was at home watching telly, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Taylor I've got great news, do you want to meet Nessie's family?"

"Really Embry I can?"

"Course I'll pick you up and drive you there in half an hour say?"

"Sure great thanks." I put the phone down and rushed to get changed. Twenty minutes later I was happy with my oversized orange Pineapple top and jeans. I heard Embry's car pull up and I rushed out of the house.

"So are you coming with me?"

"I'm not sure they said I was invited but-"

"Please, for me." I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Hey don't do that, that's not fair! OK, OK I'll come in!"

"Thank you." We were driving through a load of trees and I doubted whether I'd be able to find my own way here. Suddenly the car turned and we went down a little road.

"We're here." As he spoke I saw a group of people coming out of the house and Renesmee running – no skipping – towards us and we got out.

"Hi Taylor, I'm so glad you could come I want everyone to meet my new friend." I blushed and gave her a hug, "Come and say hi." She pulled me by my hand to the rest of her family. They looked a bit intimidating standing there looking at me.

"Everyone this is Taylor, Taylor this is my momma Bella, daddy Edward, Aunty Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Nana Esme, Grandpapa Carlisle, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett."

"Nice to meet you all."

"You too sweetheart." Esme said coming forwards to give me a hug. She was ice cold and deathly pale like the others, "Come in, come in." She led the way into the huge house. Inside was mostly white and there was a huge telly on one side of the room. I passed Rosalie and swear she was giving me the evils. Blonde bimbo **(AN I have nothing against blondes, I am blonde but I needed an insult),** I heard Edward laugh.

I turned around and he was avoiding looking at me, Bella was looking at him questionably but brushed it off. Esme sat down and I sat next to her with Embry on my right.

We stayed there for about three hours talking about random stuff, about half way through Rosalie and Emmett disappeared upstairs. No! Not going to think about that. Ugh. Edward laughed.

"I think we'd better be going, thank you for inviting me. Renesmee you have a wonderful family, so I know where you get it from." She beamed and Bella had been grinning since I said her daughter's name. Her and Edward were standing hand in hand.

"Oh Taylor we must go on a shopping trip someday soon!" Alice gushed.

"Definitely, you have the _**best **_fashion sense." Alice also smiled widely.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Bye Esme you have a beautiful home, bye Carlisle you're car is amazing, bye Jasper thank you for not messing with my head, bye Bella and Edward thank you for letting me visit I hope we can all be great friends, oh and will you tell Emmett and Rosalie bye too, when they're not so 'busy'." Everyone laughed and grimaced.

"Bye love come again soon." Esme said.

We left and got back into the car.

"I think they liked you."

"Really? I hope so."

"Yep they liked you." I grinned, "You know who else likes you?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Me." He leaned in and kissed me.

"You know what, I quite like you too." I said a little breathlessly.

"I love you." He suddenly pulled away embarrassed.

"You know what, I love you too." He looked back immediately.

"Really?"

"Really. But let's not tell Janiel yet I don't think they could handle it, they might explode." I said seriously.

"Really they might explode?"

"Definitely, you're not the only person with a dark secret." He laughed at me, he honestly laughed at me. I started to pout and he started the car.

"Come on let's get you home." He drove away and soon pulled up outside my house.

Yey my boyfriend's just said he loves me, kissed me and puts up with my jokes. I couldn't ask for more.


	10. Chapter 10

I do like people adding me to lists and things but I would prefer reviews please :)

Last chapter hope you've liked it.

**Remember this story had been posted on my 'Kathrine x' account but I deleted it off there to put on my new account, so this story was written ages ago so sorry for any mistakes.**

Please tell me what you think, I don't own Twilight, just Taylor and her family.

* * *

_Yey my boyfriend's just said he loves me, kissed me and puts up with my jokes. I couldn't ask for more._

_**Six years later**_

Yey, yey, yey!

Today is gonna be the best day of my life! I'm becoming Mrs Taylor Call!

"Taylor you need to get into your dress! NOW!" I should have listened to Bella and never let Alice be my wedding planner. She is very organised.

"TAYLOR!"

"I'm coming!"

"No need to shout, I'm only here." Alice said annoyingly, "But come on hurry up."

I had already had my hair done in tight curls, my makeup was done flawlessly courtesy of Alice, I had a white shawl and matching tiara and necklace. I let Alice zip me up and twisted to look in the mirror, which was quite hard to do in a floor length dress and silver heels.

Chrissy, Alice, Beth and Renesmee, my bridesmaids, were wearing black dresses with a white ribbon around the waist.

"Are you ready?" Chrissy asked, looking stunning as always, she was my maid of honour.

"I think so." I took one more reassuring look in the mirror and followed them out of the building into the horse drawn carriage.

As we got out at the church I saw my dad waiting for me, Janiel were looking happy and mum was positively beaming.

We stepped out and my bridesmaids went into the church. I heard the music start and it was my cue.

I don't remember being as happy as when he said I do, but I think he's certainly going to create a few more happy memories.

_**Five years later**_

"Kirsty Shannon Call and Shona Courtenay Call if you don't stop doing that you will both be grounded! What kind of example is that to Evie and Harry?" I was shouting at my two oldest children for throwing water over my two youngest.

They looked sheepish and stopped.

"Good, now clear this up before dad comes home."

"Yes mum." They chanted.

"Too late!" My gorgeous husband shouted. They screamed and ran around the room because he was chasing them. Evie and Harry giggled loudly. They're all just a bunch of big kids aren't they?

Half an hour later together they had managed to tidy up the kitchen.

"Knock, knock." Chrissy said walking in.

"You're supposed to do that before you come in." I said, but was drowned out by the kid's cry of 'Aunt Chrissy!'

"Hey kids, how ya doing?"

"Great, where's Uncle Seth and Annabelle?" Asked four year old Kirsty.

"We're here!" Shouted Annabelle, I groaned in my head. All these kids for a day is going to be a nightmare. But I wouldn't change it for the world and I would go back to my old home of you paid me.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know the last chapter's a bit of a letdown because it's so short but when I was writing I just had to finish it soon or I never would. The names of the children are my best friends (Kirsty, Shannon, Shona, Courtenay and Evie), my first reviewer from when it was on my other account (Annabelle it's not her real name but it's what's on her profile) and a random boys name I like, that could also be for Harry Clearwater.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought :D**


End file.
